Villkiss Awakens
is the third episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired in Japan on October 18, 2014. Cross Ange ep 03 Miranda crying.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Miranda ejected.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Dragons devouring Miranda.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Zola commanding her Troop.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Arquebus loading freezing bullets.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Arquebus Salia using freezing bullets.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Zola death.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Arquebus Zola and Glaive destroyed.jpg Cross Ange 03 Zola Axberg's tombstone.png Cross Ange 03 Coco Reeve's tombstone.png Cross Ange 03 Miranda Campbell's tombstone.png Cross Ange ep 03 Jasmine and her dog.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Villkiss initial appearance.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Hauser Ersha losing a gun.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Ersha worried.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Arquebus Salia Custom captured.png Cross Ange ep 03 Galleon-class DRAGON fighting.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Villkiss Destroyer Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Villkiss piercing dragon.png Cross Ange ep 03 Ange after killing a dragon.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Jill happy.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Ange determined to survive.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 The head of Villkiss.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Ange crying.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Alektra and Maggie.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Alektra and Jasmine.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Ange piloting Villkiss.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 Ange in the Graveyard.png Cross Ange ep 3 Salia and Miranda Shocked Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 3 Ange Shocked Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 3 Galleon-Class Dragon Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 3 Schooner-Class Dragon attacks Miranda Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 3 Miranda's Death Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 3 Ange injured.png Cross Ange ep 3 Ange Shocked Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 3 Zola's Death Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 3 Ange Horrified Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 3 Arquebus Zola and Glaive Destroyed Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 3 Alektra Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 3 Ange piltoting Villkiss Extended Version.png Synopsis Angelise's escape attempt during her first battle with the First Troop against the DRAGON's has unforeseen consequences. Although her destiny is revealed when she is assigned to pilot the Para-mail, AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Viewster. Plot Act One Terrified upon Coco's death, Ange remains adamant on defecting from the unit while Salia points her gun at Ange. However, the DRAGONs brigade consists of 22 schooners and a galleon type appears to which the squadron puts their Paramail into assault mode and attacks the horde. Miranda grieves the loss of Coco but the schooners manage to devour her. This makes Ange even more terrified and as Zola is about to deliver the killing blow on the galleon type DRAGON, Ange bumps her and the galleon type apparently destroys them both. Ange survives the crash but Zola is killed. At the infirmary, Zola's unit puts the blame on an injured Ange on Zola's death and Jill assigns Salia and Hilda as Captain and Lieutenant respectively. Jill also tells Ange that her request to return home is declined and her family is gone. Act Two As a punishment, Jill tells Ange to carry the tombstones of the fallen to their cemetery. Ange becomes emotional and is willing to die. As a solution of Ange's despair and due to lack of Paramail units, Jill assigns Ange to pilot a unique Paramail which other pilots consider "ancient". The unit heads out and hunt their previous enemy but the galleon type DRAGON chases and lands attacks on Ange. As she recalls her despair and her dying mother's wish to live strong, Ange awakens Villkiss in assault mode and destroys the galleon type. Back at the Arzenal cemetery, she lets go of her loved ones and her monarchic living by cutting her hair and vowed to do whatever it takes to survive. Before the credits, she eats the pudding Coco offered her previously but it was already spoiled. Stats Characters Ragna-mails Para-mails Quotes Songs *Kindan no Resistance (OP) *Rinrei (ED) Notes & Trivia *A vast majority of the gravestones at Arzenal don't have names on them, instead some just have random letters bunched together. References 03